RyuseiRanger09
is the 9th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 58th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Spring season is here! The committee goes to the venue to practice for the most elegant spring scene in the world. Meanwhile, Daisuke's brothers visits the school to asks Daisuke about the Cultural Session and Tsubaki. Daisuke saying that he is neither in pain nor that he finds the pressure of the Akashiro name overwhelming. So, the top designers decided to make the brand new Künstler coords to complete the spring festival. Synopsis Spring has arrived. The Cultural Session has changed due to Chris's switch in majors from artisan to cooking, so the committee goes to the venue to practice. Back at the NagareFesta house, Tsubaki has one last lesson in dancing from Izumi. After the lesson, Ray asks Tsubaki to be his partner for the ballroom dance. Chris appears and requests Tsubaki to be his partner for the ballroom dance. Following Chris, Jun enters the room and approaches Tsubaki, also asking to be her partner. Nagisa then makes his request too. Ray, Jun, Chris, and Nagisa argue about the ballroom dance. Izumi overhears the argument and asks what is going on. Tsubaki says that they are discussing the ballroom dance, and Izumi asks Tsubaki if she would like to be his partner. The RyuseiRangers, unsure on how the settle the matter, agree to put the discussion on hold to lessen the burden for an even more confused and overwhelmed Tsubaki. While walking with Minori and Sanae, Tsubaki, Minori and Sanae notice Daisuke running and how he looks more exhausted than usual. The next day is the day before the Spring Festival, Masaru and Wataru Akashiro visit the school. They meet with Daisuke and question him about the Cultural Session and Tsubaki. After the meeting, Daisuke and Izumi meet and Izumi expresses his concerns for Daisuke's well-being. Daisuke dismisses Izumi's concerns, saying that he is neither in pain nor that he finds the pressure of the Akashiro name overwhelming. Continuing to walk, Daisuke notices Tsubaki in a building practicing her song written. He comments that her aura is bright and clear and that he could never be able to make aura like hers. To celebrate the finishing of the preparations, the committee members have a ballroom party. Tsubaki shares her excitement for the Cultural Session and the others comment on her sensitivity to their Star of Künstler. They also recognize Daisuke and Tsubaki's leadership. Daisuke is taken aback at their praise and reminds everyone to be prepared for the Cultural Session. Thrash targets a flower arranger to create the Fukisokusha Split Mushroom. As the RyuseiRangers fight against Mushroom, Eurycleia leads Sanae to safety, only to run into Mushroom's clones. Daisuke risks himself to protect Eurycleia by turns his RyuseiBlast into his personal weapon Dragon Sword, overwhelming Mushroom's clones with his new attack: Hiryu Shouryuzan, allowing Tsubaki to defeat the real Mushroom. However, Mushroom was repaired and enlarged to attack the NagareFesta house, but the top designers created the brand new coords in order to help them in fight. SanKishi and SanJuushi make their way to take down the DroneCores until they got trapped by Mushroom's clones. However, using Inferno's new coord, Daisuke managed to breakthrough the clone bodies using Burn Buster Punch. SanJuushi weakens Mushroom with Butterfly Purple Nest, allowing SanKishi to destroy it with the two new Sigma Coords has gained. After battle, Daisuke leaves, but Tsubaki follows him after noticing his pained expression. Tsubaki finds Daisuke singing in the courtyard and calls out to him. They talk, and Daisuke shares that he is expected to be a prodigy, so he does not let people see him practice. He affirms that he is fine, but Tsubaki is skeptical. As Daisuke walks away, Tsubaki calls out to him again, this time telling him that she loves his singing. Major Events *Ryusei Red transforms RyuseiBlast into Dragon Sword and performs Shouryuzan for the first time. *Daisuke's family is visiting for the first time and learned that he is heir of Akashiro Konzern. *Inferno is seen in the human form for the first time, named Ryukichi Hattori. *New Künstler coords from brands were made it. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean *Thundar *Fauna *Time *Fleur Villains *Maester Scarve *Thrash *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Split Mushroom Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Yusaku Shijima *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Hiroaki Haruno *Masaru Akashiro *Wataru Akashiro *''Daisuke's unnamed father'' (flashback) Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Dragon Sword Coord and Pirates Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Hazel Brown Karate and Sunflower Musician. **'Disguise Coord used': Princess. *Daisuke's character's song, The Flames Delivers to You, was played during the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime